In The Christmas Spirit
by TemptingTempest
Summary: After having a fairly stressful and busy time at work the past little while, Carlisle is treated to a special Christmas present by his clever wife. I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.


In the Christmas Spirit

Note: I do not own any of the Twilight Characters/plot lines/anything related to Twilight.

He had been working overtime for the past two weeks. Although I was accustomed to Carlisle's normal behaviour, especially during this time of the year, it was getting to the point where I couldn't stand it anymore. I admired and appreciated the immense compassion he had for everyone, regardless of their case or circumstances.

But my God, it had been over two weeks since we had a moment lost to ourselves. The subtle brushing of hands as we crossed paths in the various corridors of the house exhibited our timeless love, and reinvigorated me constantly. The kisses I greeted him with as he arrived home somehow exhausted even in his heightened state of man, sparked flames within my body. Still, these flames died down to burning embers soon enough, as he made sure I was fine, before allowing himself to be consumed in his work.

I was going crazy. My body ached for him all the time we were apart. More importantly, my soul ached for him. He was a part of me, and when he was gone, physically, psychologically, and emotionally from me, it was as if a part of me was gone; I felt incomplete and empty without him.

Now, as the holiday season approached, I needed him. I needed him here with me, to talk to, to share my mind with, to make love to...I simply needed him, and I needed him now.

I took a deep, unneeded breath and exhaled with a sigh, as I glanced at the kitchen clock taunting me with each passing "tick". It read "7:22", meaning that Carlisle would not be home for at least another three hours. I felt as though I would lose what little of my mind I still possessed waiting for him to come home. But I did know that tonight it was going to be different. All of the kids were out, gone for the weekend. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Bella, Edward, and little Renesmee were gone for the weekend up north to a skiing resort. They were all going to enjoy the enormous snowfall Northern Washington received during the week, and were anxious to teach Renesmee how to ski. Being alone always bothered me, since I thrived by being around people, caring for others any which way I could, because it made me happy.

Tonight would be different, however. I could not even imagine doing this if anyone was home.

I quickly began preparing with a smirk on my face, rushing upstairs to prepare everything. Out of the handsome study closet I pulled out a roll of elegant looking velvet ribbon, fire-engine red in colour. I almost laughed to myself as I thought of the plan I set for myself, and most importantly, for my dear husband. Since he had been working so hard lately, I thought I'd give him an early Christmas present. I hoped, in the back of my mind, it would be one he would not soon forget.

Immediately, I rushed to our bedroom, the one we had grown to love so quickly. It was quite large and spacious, never cramped or crammed in any sort of way. One of my biggest pet peeves would have to be clutter, and I refused to ever build a room that I couldn't imagine always being roomy and welcoming. Even though it was unnecessary for its usual function, our bed was perhaps my favourite piece of furniture in the entire room. It held so many memories for us here at the house, apart from the obvious ones we shared together. Our bed had been a place of discussion between the girls and I before Bella's wedding, a place of comfort whenever anyone needed to speak, or just to be listened to, and of course, a place for Carlisle and I to be in the pleasure of each other's company, with or without sex.

One of the things I loved about our relationship the most was that it was not solely based on the physical aspect of it. We had loved each other first and foremost, and the physicality of our relationship came second. That's not to say we didn't have physical attraction to each other. My lack of physical contact with my dear and devoted husband is what fuelled my confidence and daring side that evening.

I began to light several candles peppered around the room, each giving off a hauntingly beautiful glow, which combined with the moonlight pouring through our windows, to give an almost divine radiance to the entire room. I swiftly undressed, removing every ounce of clothing I had on except for a little red lace thong I knew Carlisle liked. It would be about him tonight. I smiled to myself as I began to measure and cut the ribbon, eventually intricately tying bows on various parts of my body. Carlisle was always a hands-on type of man. I just knew he would enjoy unwrapping the present just as much as he would receiving it.

Time passed by quickly, and soon enough, I heard that familiar hum of his vehicle, and began to catch his intoxicating scent. A few moments later, his recognizable footsteps sounded from downstairs, first in the porch, then in the kitchen, him walking around and searching for me, before softly calling out my name. I smiled when my predictions were accurate enough, hearing his delectable voice call out "Esme?"

I wondered if I should say anything to him, worried that it may ruin the surprise. However, I also knew he would worry if I didn't respond. Secondly, I was at the point where my excitement to see him was so overwhelming, I couldn't handle even the brief seconds it would take him to find me without replying. So, I softly called back to him "I'm upstairs."

Within a moment, I knew he was just outside the door. I could sense his emotions, and he seemed content, yet drained from the day. It must have been another stressful day for him. Still, I said nothing, listening to him speak as anticipation overflowed within me.

"The house is quiet tonight. It's strange, I never get used to having-"he spoke as he opened the door to their bedroom, completely unaware of the gift that lay in front of him until he entered. The look on his face made the entire two weeks apart almost worthwhile. His mouth dropped open slightly, in shock. I couldn't help but smile, my goal of remaining entirely seductive waning for a few moments as I looked at him. But as I witnessed his eyes darken, I knew his desire had been triggered to the point of no return, and when I heard him huskily say my name, I nearly lost my composure right then and there, resisting the urge to jump on him and ruin the little game I had planned.

"Good evening, Carlisle," I greeted him, going from laying down in front of him to propping my torso up by leaning backwards on my arms, my body fully presented for him to see.

"I know work has been stressful for you this month, but I was feeling really festive tonight..." I told him, my voice getting a bit deeper as my own desire for him took center stage in my mind and body.

"...and I thought I'd give you an early Christmas present." I finished, whispering to him as looked up at him through my eyelashes, biting my lip, which I knew would add to weakening his self control.

"Esme...I never... you look..." he managed to say, before I finally had enough and sat up, walking over to him. I took his hand in mine and silenced him with a finger across his lips.

With a raised eyebrow, I looked up into his lust-filled eyes, before innocently asking "Aren't you going to unwrap your present?", while coyly running my fingers around the bit of ribbon barely covering my breasts. That question finally sent him over the edge, to my great pleasure. He captured my lips with his, making me melt in his arms right then and there. I would have collapsed onto the floor if his strong arms were not wrapped around my back. I felt his lips roughly kiss down my neck and collarbone, causing me to involuntarily moan. This night was supposed to be about him, but once his lips reached the top of my breasts, I was feeling rather selfish. I moaned again, which caused him to smile, I could tell. Cleverly, and with a wicked smile, he pulled away from me, looking at me and knowing he had control. I moaned in protest, but his hands quickly untied the ribbon, revealing my entire torso to him.

He softly pushed me onto the bed, climbing over top of me as his lips found by breasts once again. I could feel my eyes roll back as his expert mouth teased every square inch of my torso, gradually making their way downward until he stopped, looking up at me from between my legs. My desire was already pooling there for him, and I tried to shift my legs together, helping me achieve some sort of relief to my aching desire. His hands, however, quickly halted my legs from moving on their own, and gently spread them apart.

"These are my favourite," he said, looking at my thong.

"But right now, completely unnecessary," he said. And with a quick tug, my panties were ripped from my body, leaving me completely exposed to him. His mouth soon reached my throbbing core, teasing it expertly, him knowing my own body better than I did myself. When I felt like I was on the verge of release, he pulled away, causing me to cry out in anguish and lost pleasure. My body trembled without release, and I would have been furious with him, apart from the memory that I had planned this night would be for him. And so far, he had been in control.

He also happened to be completely dressed. As he kissed his way back up my body, I grabbed him by the collar of his dark blue dress shirt, thrusting him on his back as I switched positions with him, straddling his hips and feeling his prominent arousal. I loosened his tie and threw it to the side, before slowly unbuttoning each button from his shirt, kissing the area of exposed skin each open button revealed. He helped get out of his shirt, before I pushed him back down on his back. He smiled at my forcefulness, knowing very well that only he could unleash this side of me. His hands skimmed by breasts as I lowered myself down to kiss him, but I quickly grabbed his hands and placed them to his sides.

"Now, now, Doctor Cullen. This is your present, remember?" He chuckled before our lips connected again, with as much zealous energy as we had pent up for each other over the past couple of weeks. I moved my lips down his body, knowing each of the spots that would elicit a moan from him. I could get off just from listening to the beautiful sounds of pleasure and satisfaction he could make.

Eventually, I unbuckled his belt and threw it aside before slowly unzipping his pants and pulling them down, along with his sexy boxers. He always had this look of somewhat guilt on his face whenever he was receiving any type of this treatment from me, like he thought it was wrong or impolite to want this sort of act to be done on him. But with my smile to reassure him, I took him fully into my mouth, savouring the taste and the noises accompanied by him at my action. When I knew he was getting to his breaking point, I gently pulled away, looking at him with a sly smile. But his eyes were even darker than before, and noticing that, my own desire became uncontrollable. I needed him, now.

"I need you, Carlisle. Right now," I instructed him. But honestly, my words were superfluous. He had quickly turned me over, him now on top of me, ravishing my face with ardent kisses and words before he entered me, excruciatingly slowly, causing us to moan in complete rapture together.

Our bodies found rhythm with each other, moving in complimentary fashion, bringing each other closer and closer to our peaks. As his pace increased, my arms tightly wrapped around his sculpted back, clutching at his shoulder blades, never wanting to let go. My mind was so filled with sheer bliss that I found it incredibly hard to focus on anything other than the pleasure that was about to take us both over. I cried out his name before teasingly biting down on his shoulder, in attempt to muffle my noises of pleasure. The small bite seemed to trigger his own release, which occurred almost immediately after my own. We rode out each other's orgasms until we were completely satisfied.

I didn't even want to imagine the mess that composed our room. Ribbon and tatters of ribbon, shredded red lace, and his clothes strewn about must have been all over our floor...but none of that mattered. As I lay on his chest, his arms wrapped around me as I lazily drew circle patterns on his chest with my fingernail, I was reminded of how much I loved him, and how much he loved me back. And with a session like that, there was no way I could ever stand to go two weeks without him.

"Esme...that was an incredible gift," he sighed, his voice gentle but still traces of his desire were apparent.

I smiled, sighing unnecessarily into his chest.

"That's because you were on Santa's good list, for being such a devoted doctor and husband," I told him sincerely, before he kissed me on my forehead.

"But I have a secret..." I added seductively.

"And what's that?" he asked, smiling at my tone and my devious smile.

"I've been very, very naughty this Christmas," I whispered to him, my lips gently tickling his ear as I spoke. His smile weakened and his eyes darkened once again. I could feel our love and lust for each other refuelled once again. Needless to say, we both were in the Christmas spirit very quickly.


End file.
